Longshot
Angel - they join forces during Inferno (X-Men #242-243) * Avalanche - their teams join forces in The Fall in Dallas (X-Men #225-227) * Banshee - Longshot stays on Muir Isle for a period (X-Men #216-221) * Beast - they join forces during Inferno (X-Men #242-243), and in Mojoverse (#2.10) * Blob - their teams join forces in The Fall in Dallas (X-Men #225-227) * Cable - Longshot must have heard about baby Nathan from Madelyne (around X-.Men #223), and the X-Men save him in Inferno (#242-243) * Captain Britain - Cap fights an impersonation of Longshot in Excalibur #19, but it is actually Meggan * Callisto - they go to live on Muir Island together (from X-Men #215) * Cannonball - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Captain Britain - Brian and Meggan are house guests with the X-Men (An. #11) * Carol Danvers - the X-Men see the Danvers persona present in Rogue (#238) * Charles Xavier - Longshot must have heard of him after he moved in with the X-Men (#214), later they join forces in Mojoverse (X-Men #2.10) * Cobra - Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - they joined forces against Mojo (X-Men An. #10), later X-Men members (from #225) * Cyclops - Longshot first hears the X-Men talk about Cyclops (#221), they join forces during Inferno (#242-243), and in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Dazzler - X-Men members (from #214), romantic interest (from #220), lovers (An. #12) * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Doctor Doom - they work together in Latveria for the sake of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #3-4) * Doug Ramsey - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Forge - Forge sacrifices all the X-Men in The Fall (#227) * Franklin Richards - they meet in Latveria when Shadowcat is saved (FF vs X-Men #3-4) * Gambit - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Havok - X-Men members (from #219) * High Evolutionary - they work together to restore the Savage Land (An. X-Men #12) * Hulk - Dazzler mentions Hulk to her teammates (X-Men #235) * Human Torch - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Iceman - they join forces during Inferno (X-Men #242-243) * Jean Grey - they join forces during Inferno (X-Men #242-243) * Jubilee - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Juggernaut - they have a big brawl in Scotland (X-Men #218) * Karma - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Madelyne Pryor - Ally: ''Maddie becomes part of the X-Men (#221-239) - ''Enemy: throughout Inferno (#242-243) * Magik - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Magma - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Magneto - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Meggan - Brian and Meggan are house guests with the X-Men (An. #11) * Mirage - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Mister Sinister - Enemy: the pantheon of mutants defeat Sinister after Inferno (X-Factor #39) * Moira MacTaggert - Longshot stays on Muir Isle for a period (X-Men #216-221) * Mystique - their teams join forces in The Fall in Dallas (X-Men #225-227) * Multiple Man - Longshot stays on Muir Isle for a period (X-Men #216-221) * Nightcrawler - they joined forces against Mojo (X-Men An. #10) * Polaris - Enemy: with Malice, Lorna leads the Marauders against the X-Men (#221-243) * Psylocke - X-Men members (from #215) * Pyro - their teams join forces in The Fall in Dallas (X-Men #225-227) * Reed Richards - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Rogue - X-Men members (from #215) * Roma - Roma sends the nine X-Men from her castle to Australia (#227-229) * Sabretooth - Enemy: their teams clash in San Francisco (X-Men #222) and during Inferno (#240-243) * Sebastian Shaw - ''Enemy: ''Shaw plans attacks against the X-Men in #247 * Shadowcat - they joined forces against Mojo (X-Men An. #10), and he bring the ghostly Shadowcat to Muir Island (#215) * She-Hulk - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Siryn - they may have met when Longshot stays on Muir Isle for a period (X-Men #216-221) * Spiral - they lived together in Mojoverse, and join forces in The Fall in Dallas (X-Men #225-227) * Storm - X-Men members (from #215) * Sunspot - brief residents of the X-Mansion (around X-Men An. #10) * Susan Richards - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #3-4) * The Thing - their teams butt heads over the fate of Shadowcat (FF vs X-Men #1-4) * Warlock - brief residents of the X-Mansion (around X-Men An. #10) * Wolfsbane - brief residents of the X-Mansion (An. #10 - X-Men #221) * Wolverine - X-Men members (from #215)